elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec
Lord Vivec the Poet, also known as Vehk, and sometimes Vivek,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind was one of the three immortal god-kings of Morrowind alongside Sotha Sil and Almalexia. A Pillar of the Tribunal Temple and the patron of artists and rogues, Vivec is also known as the anticipation of Daedric Prince Mephala as it is believed this was his represented during the Dawn Era. Vivec can be found during the Main Questline of in his palace located within Vivec City. Background Vivec is worshipped by the Dunmer as a symbol of "Mastery", as well as "duality" given his Chimer/Dunmer complexion, hermaphroditical appearance, and sinister nature hidden behind his benevolence due to his relations to Mephala.Vivec and MephalaThe Anticipations In his early life, before becoming a god, Vivec was an advisor to Indoril Nerevar along with the other members of the Tribunal. Vivec was known to be very public before his extraordinary loss of power, which began with the revival of Dagoth Ur. Because of this, Vivec has gained the reputation of being the most popular deity of the Tribunal. One of Vivec's main duties is to guard the people of Vvardenfell from the evils of Red Mountain. Vivec has protected Morrowind from multiple invasions, through offensive and diplomatic means, most notably the Four Score War. Vivec has also done countless deeds for the Dunmer people, one such deed was saving Vivec City, a city made in honor of Vivec, from Baar Dau, also known as the "Ministry of Truth", a giant meteor sent by the Daedric Prince Sheogorath to destroy the city. Vivec used his powers to suspend it in the air above the city where it stayed until the Fourth Era.The Pilgrim's Path Vivec disappeared around the end of the Third Era during the Oblivion Crisis under mysterious circumstances. Though magical inventions were made to support Baar Dau in Vivec's absence; the meteor eventually fell in 4E 5, resulting with the destruction of Vivec City, and another eruption of Red Mountain.Infernal City After the disappearance of Vivec and the reinstatement of the worship of the old Dunmeri pantheon,Azura, Boethia, and Mephala, by the New Temple, Vivec was hence forth known as "Saint Vivec". The Reclamations History Early life Vivec grew up in the city of Mournhold in Resdayn, now present-day Morrowind, sometime during the Nordic occupation of the province in the early First Era; he was originally born to a netchiman but was orphaned at an unspecified age. As a teenager, Vivec lived on the streets and led a gang of guttersnipes willing to do anything for money, including killing, stealing, and prostitution, during this period of his life, Vivec was illiterate. Young Vivec was, at some point, visited by a caravan guard named Indoril Nerevar and decided to join him to accomplish his goals. During Nerevar's rebellion against the Nords, Vivec fought alongside him as a general in his army but refused to take Nerevar's house name Indoril.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 9[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/what-my-beloved-taught-me What My Beloved Taught Me][http://c0da.es/t/c0da C0DA] After the war, Vivec became a member of the First Council and an important adviser to Indoril Nerevar, alongside Sotha Sil and Nerevar's wife, Indoril Almalexia. These three people became Nerevar's most trusted advisers and were known as the Tribunal. After the First Battle of Red Mountain in 1E 416, Nerevar forged an alliance between the Chimer and the Dwemer which fully united the province under a new government. Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia were wary about the new alliance with the Dwemer King, Dumac Dwarf-Orc, believing that the peace between the Chimer and their old enemies would never last.The Battle of Red MountainNerevar at Red Mountain Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia told Nerevar that he should take opportunity of the peace and claim Resdayn for his own, but Nerevar was not willing to betray his new friend Dumac. War of the First Council Like Vivec and the others predicted, the peace between the Dwemer and Chimer did not last. Voryn Dagoth, the head of House Dagoth and trusted friend of Lord Nerevar,Dialogue of Dagoth Ur discovered that the Dwemer High Priest and Tonal Architect, Kagrenac, had been building a new construct known as the Numidium that would harness the power of the recently discovered Heart of Lorkhan. The Numidium was seen as a complete mockery of the Chimer faith and was a potental threat to all of Resdayn. Vivec and the rest of the old Tribunal urged Nerevar once again to go to war with the Dwemer, but Nerevar was still reluctant to do as his advisors told him. Nerevar went to his friend Dumac and asked him whether or not Voryn's claims were true. Dumac supposedly had no idea that Kagrenac had secretly been building the Numidium and denied Voryn's claims. Nerevar then went on a pilgrimage to Holamayan to consult with Azura on the matter. Azura confirmed what Voryn Dagoth said was true, and told Nerevar that the Numidium needed to be destroyed to ensure the safety of the entire world. Nerevar who felt betrayed by Dumac, went to Red Mountain and confronted him about what he learned from Azura. Dumac, who still did not know of the Numidium, was angered by Nerevar's insolence and the two friends argued bitterly. This dispute led to what would be known as the War of the First Council. The War is believed to have taken place sometime in between the dates of 1E 688 or 1E 700. At the last battle of the war, which occurred at the Red Mountain, Vivec and Almalexia commanded the Chimeri main army, distracting the Dwemeri forces, which gave Nerevar, Voryn Dagoth, and Alandro Sul the chance to sneak into the Heart Chamber of Red Mountain, in which the Numidium was being constructed. In the Heart Chamber, Nerevar found Dumac, Kagrenac, and by Nordic accounts, Wulfharth and Shor,The Five Songs of King Wulfharth The resulting battle between these men ended with the disappearance of the Dwemer after Lord Kagrenac used his tools, Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard, upon the Heart of Lorkhan, and, by two accounts, Nerevar being severely injured. After the battle, Nerevar gave Kagrenac's tools to Voryn Dagoth for safekeeping while he returned to the council to determine what should actually be done with them. Vivec, Sotha Sil, Almalexia, and the rest of the council all agreed that Kagrenac's tools should be kept in case any other threat to Resdayn were to rise. Nerevar agreed with the council's decision under one exception, that the council had to take an oath that Kagrenac's tools were to never be used in the manner the Dwemer intended them for. After taking the Oath, Nerevar and Vivec went back to Red Mountain to retrieve the tools from Voryn Dagoth. Voryn however, refused to hand over Kagrenac's tools to Nerevar and it was soon realized that he had secretly used the tools in Nerevar's absence and was corrupted by their power. In order to aquire the tools, Nerevar resorted to force. In the ensuing fight, Voryn, who now referred to himself as Dagoth Ur, was presumed dead by his opponents. According to some sources, Nerevar was severely injured once again in this fight, though this may just be an inconsistency on when he got injured in the first place.Afterwards, the tools were brought to Sotha Sil for studying. Apotheosis and Curse of Azura After the controversial death of Nerevar (which may have been caused by the Tribunal), Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil became the highest authorities of the New Grand Council which was made to replace the First Council, that had been disbanded after the War.War of The First Council After many years of ruling,Sotha Sil returned to Vivec and Almalexia with startling news. He had secretly learned how to use the tools of Kagrenac to tap into the divine power of the Heart of Lorkhan and redirect the power into a mortal being, giving them god-like powers. Sotha Sil proposed that the three of them use the tools to turn themselves into living gods in order to bring Resdayn into a new era of prosperity. At first Vivec was opposed to the idea, as it abjured his sacred oath with Nerevar. But Sotha Sil's vision of a new world with peace, justice, honor, and prosperity convinced Vivec to break his promise to his old friend. The three returned to Red Mountain and used the tools upon the Heart, transforming them into gods.Kagrenac's Tools After their ritual was complete, Azura appeared before the new deities, angered by the blasphemy they had just committed against her. She told Vivec and the others that Nerevar would return to punish them for their mockery and to make sure that no mortal would ever defy her in this manner again. Sotha Sil replied to her threat claiming that the "old gods" were no longer necessary and that the Chimer needed new gods that would care for their needs. Insulted, Azura cursed the Chimer; giving them ashen colored skin, and fiery red eyes. Henceforth, the Chimer were known as the Dunmer. Beginning of the Tribunal Temple The Chimer, now known as the Dunmer, were at first alarmed by their new appearance. They did not know what had changed their complexion from gold to grey, but the result terrified them. Sotha Sil reassured the Dunmer stating that their affliction was not a curse, but instead a blessing as it signified their beginning as a new, civilized Mer. Most of the Dunmer accepted the Tribunal and worshipped them as they had once worshipped Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala. The Tribunal Temple was formed along with a just and honorable society. Large cities were founded in the names of each of the aspects of ALMSIVI. Vivec's city was established on the southern coast of Vvardenfell in the Ascadian Isles, looking into the Inner Sea.Guide to Vvardenfell''Events of But not every Dunmer were loyal to the Tribunal. The nomadic Ashlanders of Vvardenfell believed that the Tribunal was responsible for the death of Nerevar, and despised them for this. According to Vivec, the belief that Nerevar was killed by the Tribunal was started by Alandro Sul, one of Indoril Nerevar's old shield-companions who was present at the battle of Red Mountain.Dialogue of ''Vivec Whether or not Alandro's claims are true or not cannot be known for a certainty, but there is some evidence that gives credibility to his accusation, some even coming from Vivec.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 36Foul Murder The Four Score War For thousands of years, the Tribunal kept relative peace in Morrowind. The only conflict in which the Tribunal participated in being the failed Akaviri Invasion by the Tsaesci in 1E 2703 which was defeated by the founder of the Second Empire, Reman Cyrodiil.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind In this war, Vivec's most notable action was creating an alliance with the Trident-Kings of the Dreugh and cutting off the Akaviri Army's reinforcement and supply roots by flanking them from the north at the Battle of Pale Pass.Dialogue of Countess Narina Carvain Though both Morrowind and the Reman Empire helped each other during the war, peace did not last between the two. Within a few years of the invasion of 1E 2703, the new Second Empire became the most prominent domain within Tamriel. Holding every province in the mainland excluding Morrowind. In 1E 2840, the third in line of the Reman Dynasty, Reman Cyrodiil II, declared war on Morrowind in an attempt to annex it into the Reman Empire. The ensuring war was later known as the Four Score War, named after the 80 years it endured. The Tribunal, particularly Vivec, displayed amazing strength and leadership during the war. An example being the Battle of Bodrum, in which Vivec took the Cyrodiilic army completely by surprise and almost completely destroyed it in the process.2920, vol 03 - First Seed But despite every effort, neither side could gain any sort of advantage on the other. During the last year of the war, 1E 2920, Almalexia had a vision that the war would be lost if Vivec did not have the help of Sotha Sil2920, vol 01 - Morning Star who had been away from Morrowind for seventeen years on the Isle of Artaeum, training Psijic Mages.2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height Vivec, who took Almalexia's vision seriously, told Almalexia to travel to Artaeum and retrieve Sotha Sil so that they would not lose the war. Almalexia arrived at Artaeum and told Sotha Sil about her vision and how he needed to return to Morrowind. Sotha Sil, who had just recently spent a strenuous effort making a pact with the Daedric Princes, that they agree to not be summoned by amateur mages to Mundus,2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand agreed to leave Artaeum with Almalexia. When Sotha Sil and Almalexia returned to Morrowind, they discovered Vivec had already surrendered to Prince Juilek's terms after his crushing defeat at the Battle of Ald Marak.2920, vol 06 - Mid Year However, shortly after Vivec's surrender, his truce with the Empire was broken when an Imperial Army seized the fortress at Black Gate. Peace was made once again at Ald Lambasi, but after Prince Juliek was assassinated by the Morag Tong in Black Marsh, the treaty was abandoned again.2920, vol 08 - Last Seed On the 6th day of Sun's Dusk, Emperor Reman III met with Vivec at Bodrum to tell him that the treaty was to be signed again at the Imperial Palace.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk When Reman III returned to the Imperial City he was assassinated by his wife's sister, Corda, though the assassination is believed to have been truly orchestrated by his most trusted advisers, the Akaviri Potentates, Savirien-Chorak and Versidue-Shaie. After the death of Reman III Versidue-Shaie took the Imperial Throne and signed the treaty with Vivec, officially ending the Four Score War.2920, vol 12 - Evening Star Akavir Invasion of 2E 572 and the formation of the Ebonheart Pact In the year 2E 430 a period known as the Interregnum began in Tamriel after the death of the Akaviri Potenate, Savirien-Chorak. The potenate's death resulted with the collapse of the Second Empire and brought chaos across each of its vassal provinces.The Brothers of DarknessPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Because of Morrowind's autonomy from the Empire and the rulership of Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil, the province was left relatively unharmed by the Interregnum. However, in the year 2E 572 a new threat to Morrowind emerged. A Second Akaviri Invasion of Tamriel began, led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, the leader of the Kamal snow demons. Though Morrowind was hit the most by the invasion, the Kamal invaded parts of Skyrim and Black Marsh as well.Jorunn the Skald-King The three provinces united to repel the invaders but even with their combined forces they still had trouble defeating their enemy. The foe was so great that Almalexia seeked the help of the Tribunal's old foe, Ysmir Wulfharth, who now referred to himself as the Underking (though by some accounts it was King Jorunn who asked for Wulfharth's help).The Arcturian Heresy The Kamal suffered a crushing defeat at Stonefalls after they were struck by the armies of Almalexia, Wulfharth, Jorunn, and the Argonian Shellbacks. Vivec took advantage of this defeat and used his powers to teach the people within Morrowind the ability to breath under water for just one day, and then created a massive flood, temporarily drowning Morrowind into the sea and washing away the Akaviri Invaders.Varieties of Faith in the Empire After this event The Tribunal, King Jorunn, and the leaders of Black Marsh signed a treaty creating an alliance between them so that an invasion of the like would never occur again, this alliance was known as the Ebonheart Pact.Events of The Tiber Wars At the closing of the Interregnum, the warlord Cuhlecain and his young general, Hjalti Early-Beard, began their conquest of Tamriel. After the two conquered the Imperial City Cuhlecain was murdered and Hjalti took the throne of Cyrodiil and was deemed Emperor Tiber Septim by the Grand Imperial Battle Mage, Zurin Arctus. When the Kingdoms Skyrim, Hammerfell, and High Rock were conquered, Tiber turned his eyes to Morrowind. Morrowind was rich with the metal Ebony which Tiber needed to rebuild Cyrodiil to its former glory, in which was destroyed by the hundreds of years of war in the Interregnum. Tiber's friend and general, Ysmir Wulfharth, promised Tiber that if he were to defeat Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil that he would be able to steal their power and use it against the Altmer. Tiber took the advice of Wulfharth and declared war on Morrowind. Vivec, who knew the war was not going to end well for either side, formed a treaty to Tiber Septim that ended the war between Morrowind and the Septim Empire, absorb Morrowind into the Empire but also give Morrowind full autonomy. The last condition of the treaty was that Vivec give the Numidium to Tiber Septim to use as he pleased.On Morrowind Tiber who was not very fond of the idea of facing the Tribunal in battle agreed to the treaty, and the war ended. According to some sources, Vivec may have met with Tiber Septim on occasion, Vivec even claims to have killed Tiber Septim once, though his death was not permanent.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-vivec Partial Interview With Vivec] Dagoth Ur's Return In the year 2E 882, Dagoth Ur, who was believed dead after his battle with Nerevar and the Tribunal, awoke at Red Mountain along with his kin who were now Ash Vampires. Dagoth Ur began formulating a plan to destroy the Tribunal once and for all, as well as remove the Empire from Morrowind and conquer lands lost to the Nords of Skyrim and the Argonians of Black Marsh over the many years of his absence.Dagoth Ur's Plans Dagoth Ur knew that in order for the Tribunal to keep their divine power they needed to annually return to Red Mountain and bask within the presence of the Heart of Lorkhan, Dagoth Ur decided to use this to his advantage. When the Tribunal returned to Red Mountain to replenish their power Dagoth Ur and his minions ambushed them. Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil were not strong enough to defeat Dagoth Ur who had grown extremely powerful through his connection to the Heart,Plan to Defeat Dagoth Ur and were forced to leave Red Mountain without replenishing their power. It is around this time that Dagoth Ur began building his ultimate weapon, Akulakhan, also known as the Second Numidium. For the next 500 years the Tribunal's power began to weaken, and in their desperation Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil began launching many assaults on Red Mountain seeking to regain entrance to the Heart Chamber and stop the Blight disease Dagoth was spreading across Vvardenfell. All their attempts were futile as Dagoth Ur was too powerful for the now weary Tribunal who had trouble staging assaults while simultaneously maintaining the Ghostfence. Even if the Tribunal did manage to kill Dagoth Ur, the Heart of Lorkhan would always revive him in time. As the Tribunal weakened so to did the state of Morrowind's society resulting in events like the Arnesian War which was started by a small slave revolt. The last attempt to access the Heart Chamber occurred in 3E 417. On this endeavor, Almalexia and Sotha Sil were nearly killed by Dagoth Odros and Dagoth Vemyn but were saved by Vivec. In the struggle Almalexia and Sotha Sil lost two of the tools of Kagrenac, Keening and Sunder, to the Sixth House and failed to recover them. Demoralized and in a very weakened state, the only thing the Tribunal could do to hold back Dagoth Ur was focus their power into reinforcing the Ghostfence. Throughout this period Dissident Priests and others who questioned the Tribunal were persecuted in order to protect the peoples faith of the Tribunal Temple, as without the faith of the people, Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia would have been powerless and unable to sustain the Ghostfence. The Nerevarine In the year 3E 427 the ultimatum that Azura gave to the Tribunal when they made themselves into gods came true, and Nerevar returned to Tamriel as the Nerevarine. Originally Vivec and the rest of the Tribunal were hostile towards the Nerevarine Cult and claimed their prophecies false as they threatened the faith of the Tribunal Temple which he needed to protect Morrowind from the darkness of Dagoth Ur. Vivec was also hostile due to the fact that the Nerevarine was foretold to be the one to cast down the Tribunal and return the worship of the Old Dunmeri Pantheon.Nerevarine Cult Notes Vivec eventually realized that the Nerevarine was the Tribunal's last hope in defeating Dagoth Ur, and decided to aid him, even though it would require the Tribunal to sacrifice their Divine power. Vivec eventually met the Nerevarine at his palace, where he gave the Nerevarine the Tribunal's plan to defeat Dagoth Ur as well as Wraithguard, the last Tool of Kagrenac in Vivec's possession; during this meeting, Vivec assured the Nerevarine that he would put an end to the persecution of Dissident Priests. After acquiring the rest of the tools the Nerevarine journeyed to Red Mountain to put a stop to Dagoth Ur's plans. The Nerevarine used the tools upon the Heart of Lorkhan, removing it from the world and severing Dagoth Ur's divine link to it; this allowed for him to be killed, as well as his creation, the Akulakhan. Though Dagoth Ur was defeated, the Tribunal was also cut off from their once god-like powers. The Fall of the Tribunal and the Disappearance of Vivec With the Heart of Lorkhan removed from the world the Tribunal's powers quickly faded but were not gone entirely. Many of the Dunmer people were still faithful to the Tribunal allowing Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia to still hold onto a small amount of their once god-like powers, though Vivec realized this faith and the power that came with it would not last forever. Vivec dedicated his remaining power to reorganizing the Tribunal Temple, allowing the issues between the Temple Priests and the Dissident Priests to disappear, as well as using his power to help the people and their humble needs. Vivec also began preparations within his sect of the Temple for great change, telling his priests that the Tribunal should no longer be honored as gods but instead as saints and heroes. Vivec reccomended that the Temple's faith should return to the old Reclamations, with the worship of Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah. Vivec believed that the Tribunal Temple's traditions needed to continue, just without the ALMSIVI, and he accepted his inevitable mortality contently as he had always worn his divinity lightly. He told his priests that shortly after the Tribunal Temple has been reorganized he would withdraw from the world. Unlike Vivec, Sotha Sil and Almalexia acted differently when regarding their impending mortality. After the Tribunals last defeat at the hands of Dagoth Ur in 3E 417, in which they lost Keening and Sunder, Sotha Sil completely alienated himself from the Tribunal and all others. Dialogue of Almalexia The only person he supposedly conversed with during the ten years between his defeat and the fall of Dagoth Ur was the immortal wizard Divayth Fyr.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/sotha-sils-last-words Sotha Sil's Last Words...] Vivec doubted that Sotha Sil would even notice the loss of his Divine powers, as he believed that Sotha Sil was so fascinated by the concept of mystery and the unknown that he had almost completely lost touch with the rest of the world. Almalexia on the other hand was horribly affected by her loss of divinity as she took her powers much more seriously than Vivec and Sotha Sil. After the Tribunal's disconnection to the Heart, Vivec stopped communicating with Almalexia, but he noticed that while her powers diminished she began to agonize and grieve. Vivec feared that she would cause harm to herself or others, and shortly after Almalexia's loss of divinity, Vivec's fears came true. According to people who were close to her, Almalexia's personality had changed drastically; instead of her usual merciful and mother-like nature, Almalexia had become very aggressive and power hungry.Dialogue of Effe-Tei''Dialogue of ''Salas Valor''Dialogue of ''Barenziah Almalexia began to severely punish those she considered unfaithful to her, in one such occasion she covered all of Mournhold in ash storms by utilizing old Dwemer machinery. Eventually Almalexia had gone completely insane, she formulated a plan to become Morrowind's "One True God" by killing the other members of the Tribunal and the Nerevarine. She traveled to the Clockwork City and murdered Sotha Sil, then used his mechanical creations to attack the city of Almalexia to slander her now dead friend. Under Almalexia's orders, the Nerevarine was sent to the Clockwork City to find the supposedly mad Sotha Sil and kill him. Almalexia's true intention however, was for the Nerevarine to get killed fighting the city's robotic inhabitants. However, the Nerevarine endured the Clockwork city and discovered the remains of Sotha Sil, which prompted Almalexia to attempt to kill the Nerevarine herself. In the fight that ensued, Almalexia was unable to defeat the Nerevarine and was instead killed by his hands.Events of After Almalexia's death, Vivec was the only remaining aspect of ALMSIVI. Though saddened by the death of his fellow tribunes, he knew that since they were now mortals they would have died at some point anyways, he only regretted that it ended the way it did. Vivec went on to guide the people of Morrowind until his sudden disappearance sometime during the Oblivion Crisis.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/fall-aldruhn The Fall of Ald'Ruhn] What really happened to Vivec isn't known, though the disappearance of himself and the Nerevarine during the Oblivion Crisis has led many to believe that he was either "taken" by Daedra during the crisis or killed by the Nerevarine;Rumors heard during the Oblivion Crisis; though it is possible that he left the world on his own initiative as he said he would to his priests. After the destruction of Vivec City by Baar Dau in 4E 5 and the Red Year, Morrowind changed just like Vivec predicted it would; the New Temple became the prominent religion in Morrowind and reestablished the worship of the Reclamations, as well as dub the Tribunal "saints" instead of gods. Vivec's Deeds Over the many years Vivec watched over Morrowind and Vvardenfell, he has helped protect the Dunmer people in multiple ways. Here is a list of some of the deeds Vivec has done to protect his people. Halting Baar Dau Sometime around the beginning of the Tribunal's godhood. The Daedric Lord, Sheogorath, rebelled against the Tribunal for mocking the daedra and sent the great meteor, Baar Dau, to destroy the then new city of Vivec.The Pilgrim's Path After seeing the meteor, Vivec merely raised his hand and the moonlet froze above the city. Vivec decided to keep it above his city to show that faith should be kept in the Tribunal as it was faith that kept Baar Dau afloat.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 23 Unfortunately, five years after Vivec's disappearance; the Ingenium device that kept Baar Dau suspended in the air during Vivec's absence failed, causing the moonlet to fall from the sky and annihilate the city of Vivec. A chain reaction made by the vibrations the meteor created when striking the ground caused the Red Mountain to erupt for a second time starting the terrible Red Year.An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City Defeating the Ruddy Man Inside of Koal Cave, located near the city of Gnisis, Vivec fought an incarnation of Molag Bal, known as the Ruddy Man.[http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en/news/post/2012/12/17/creating-eso-the-dreugh Creating ESO: The Dreugh] In the fight between these two gods, Vivec defeated the Ruddy Man and only spared his life with the exception that the Dunmer people were given his permision to use the hides of the Ruddy Man's worshipers, the Dreugh, to make armor. the battle was supposedly so epic that it resulted in the creation of the West Gash.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 28 Despite having his life spared, the Ruddy Man attacked once again outside the city of Tear after being summoned by a worshiper of the House of Troubles. Vivec and the Ruddy Man clashed for a second time and the Ruddy Man was defeated once again. It is believed that the Ruddy Man may have been an offspring resulting from Vivec's marriage to Molag Bal. Fighting Mehrunes Dagon At the city of Maar Gan, Vivec fought Mehrunes Dagon after he tried to attack the citizens of the city. Mehrunes attempted to throw a giant rock at the city but Vivec taunted him so that he would throw the rock at him instead. Where this rock fell the civilians of Maar Gan built a shrine to the Tribunal.Dialogue of Salen Ravel It is said that during this fight Vivec gave his silver sword to Mehrunes Dagon as he thought it would be dishonorable to fight an unharmed enemy. Personality When referring to his life as a mortal, Vivec describes himself as being very impatient, liking conversation being quick and down to the point. As a teenager, Vivec was willing to kill, steal, and whore himself out for money without regret, however, his personality changed as he grew older. During his years in the First Council, he was said to have been its most gallant knight, as well as its most subtle rogue, a quality that stayed with him even in godhood.Dialogue of Disciple Sildras He was also said to be brave, honorable, cunning, and devious all at once. Vivec is viewed by the people of Morrowind as being a benevolent and protective god, and is often considered to be the most popular aspect of the Tribunal do to his often public appearances and his safeguarding of the Dunmer people through diplomatic and martial ways.The Living Gods When worshiping Vivec, people recognize his valor, daring, justice, courtesy, pride, generosity, and humility, these traits of Vivec are known as his Seven Graces.Saryoni's Sermons Vivec shows heavy appreciation for the arts, most notably poetry, in which he is said to write every morning. He is often described as being both "beautiful and bloody" and an "artistic violence" do to his dual nature. Vivec's protective and artistic essences have gained him the appellation "Warrior-Poet". Vivec is believed to have become Almalexia's lover sometime after the death of Nerevar.Dialogue of Mehra Milo The Tribunal Temple teach that Vivec's duality is derived from his supposed Dawn Era representation as the Daedric Prince Mephala. It is taught that Vivec and the other members of the Tribunal became gods through the guidance of their respective anticipations as well as achieving superhuman discipline and virtue and supernatural wisdom and insight,Fellowship of the Temple but this is known to not be true as it was the Tribunal's stealing of the Heart of Lorkhan's power that made them gods. Nevertheless it is still possible that Vivec and the other aspects of ALMSIVI are actually related to the Daedric Reclamations through mantling. Vivec's relation to Mephala has given him a secret darker demeanor that he hides from the Dunmer people; this being his affiliation with the concepts of sex and murder, in which Mephala is the patron god of. Vivec even describes his love as being "shaped like a spear", which in a sense, reflects his violent and loving nature.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 14 The people of Morrowind do not view Vivec as a representation of these notions, but they do unconsciously accept that these components of Vivec do exist. In Vivec and the other members of the Tribunal have been known to do infamous things in the means of protecting Morrowind and its people, most notably during the crisis caused by Dagoth Ur. The most often reasoning for actions such as the persecution of Dissident Priests and lies about how the Tribunal really achieved divinity was so that the people kept their faith in the Tribunal, especially during times of hardship. Vivec was known to take his divinity quite lightly and didn't really care whether he was a god or not. After his disconnection to the Heart of Lorkhan he was known to be happy to be a mortal again. Associated Quests Hortator and Nerevarine Meet Vivec at the Palace of Vivec and accept his gift, the tool Wraithguard, as well as the Tribunal's plans to defeat Dagoth Ur. Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard Kill Vivec instead, and take the deactivated Wraithguard from his corpse; having Yagrum Bagarn, the last known Dwemer, activate it for you. Combat Vivec is one of the strongest NPCs in ; having a variety of very powerful spells, a large amount of health, and a base damage attack of 100-400 points. When fighting this NPC, it is recommended you use a high leveled Reflect spell. It should be noted that the only soul gem capable of capturing Vivec's soul is Azura's Star. Morrowind Dialogue First Meeting This is a list of Vivec's Dialogue that happen during your first time entering the Palace of Vivec. Normal Dialogue This is a list of questions that you can ask Vivec at any time after meeting him. Post-Main Quest This is a list of Vivec's Dialogue that can only be seen after the main quest. Tribunal Expansion This is a list of Dialogue that can only be seen after completing the expansion pack. Online Dialogue This is the Dialogue of the Enigma of Vivec which is seen in . Gallery Vehk.jpg|Picture of Vivec featured in C0DA. VivecC0DA.png|Finished picture of Vivec featured in C0DA. Vivec Concept Art.jpg|Early Concept Art of Vivec. Vivec Celebrates Birthday.jpg|Vivec Celebrates a Birthday; picture by Michael Kirkbride. Vivec City-Face.jpg|Vivec and City-Face; picture by Michael Kirkbride. Vivec God Temple.png|Vivec in his Temple. Enigma_of_vivec.png|Enigma of Vivec. Appearances * ** References ru:Вивек (персонаж) Category:Tribunal Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Chimer Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Tribunal: Males Category:Deities Category:Tribunal: Dunmer Category:Authors Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males